Bound
by drewandian
Summary: The more Elizabeth feels out of control in the control room, the more she exerts physical control on John in the bedroom


**Bound**

John tugged experimentally at the ties binding his hands about his head. Unlike the last time his wrists had been bound, the ties were tight enough to keep him place but not so tight that they caused pain. Not that he was at all interested in getting away this time anyway.

He opened his eyes, his eyelashes brushing against the blindfold Elizabeth had placed on him after binding his wrists. His eyes strained to see anything; a sliver of light or a shadow. Nothing but darkness… He sighed in resignation and let his eyes slide closed.

John let his other senses take over, trying to pinpoint Elizabeth's location in the room. He felt a cool breeze blow over his bare chest. Elizabeth had obviously opened the windows, letting in the salty sea air. The scent tickled his nose and he turned his face in the direction of the breeze.

He focused his hearing, listening for Elizabeth's breathing or movements around the room. He started when he heard the rasping sound of a match being lit, the sound magnified by his blind state. Soon his sense of smell was flooded by the smell of lavender, vanilla and sulfur.

"Comfortable, Colonel?" Elizabeth's breath was hot in his ear; a loose curl fell forward, tickling his cheek.

John's breath hitched and he licked his lips nervously. Damn but Elizabeth was sneaky…

"Quite, Doctor." he answered, his voice husky and low.

"Well, now, that's a bit of a problem." Elizabeth teased. "Can't let you get too comfortable, can we?" John could hear the wicked smile in her voice.

If anyone would have told him back in Antarctica that Elizabeth had a playfully wicked side to her, John never would have believed them. The first time he'd seen this Elizabeth had been right after the Genii had attacked Atlantis. He'd found her on the balcony, watching the remnants of the storm, still very shaken from their final standoff with Kolya.

Acting on instinct, he had taken her in his arms, offering comfort. She'd surprised him by kissing him aggressively, pushing him against a wall and pressing her body firmly to his. He'd let her take what she'd needed, wiping the few errant tears away and kissing her gently when she'd apologized after.

It happened again after the Wraith attacked the city and again after Rodney had blown up the better part of that solar system. The less she felt in control out _there_ the more she asserted physical control over John in _here_. He figured Heightmeyer would have a field day with that little tidbit of information…

This, however, was the first time Elizabeth had ever tied him up. Of course, this past fiasco was also the first time he'd almost been irreversibly turned into a bug…or put his hands on her in anger and frustration…

He sighed melodramatically. "No, I suppose not, ma'am"

Elizabeth hummed in agreement, trailing her fingers lightly over John's chest. His muscles twitched under her feather light touch and his breathing sped up. He shifted slightly as his boxers began to feel uncomfortably snug.

John felt Elizabeth pull away and sighed at the loss of contact. His whole body tensed in anticipation of her next touch, his breathing shallow as he strained to hear where she was.

"Ah now, that's better." Elizabeth murmured. John felt her warm breath on his neck, his heart racing when she placed a firm, wet kiss on his pulse point. He groaned as she kissed down his neck and along his collar bone. He felt her smile against his skin.

John grunted and strained against the ties that were keeping him from running his hands through Elizabeth's silky curls.

"No. . . don't struggle against them…you'll just hurt yourself. I don't want that gorgeous skin of yours all marked up." Elizabeth's voice was low and throaty and sent a shiver down John's spine. She continued trailing kisses down his chest, pausing to tease his nipples with her tongue and teeth. John hissed in surprise, his hips bucking uncontrollably.

He held his breath, anticipating her hot, wet mouth wrapping around his now-throbbing erection. His hips bucked again when Elizabeth's tongue darted in and out of his belly button. He groaned her name, arching toward her mouth.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Now, now, just be patient." she admonished lightly, pushing his hips down and holding them there. "Just remember, good things come to those who wait."

John sighed in exasperation. "Resorting to old proverbs?" he teased. "I guess that's OK. If that's the best you can do, I mean." he drawled, trying to sound bored.

"Well, if I'm boring you…" Elizabeth let her voice trail off and moved away from John. He knew she'd raised an eyebrow at him and bit back a smirk.

"Aw, 'Lizabeth, I'm sorry. I'll be a good boy, I promise." John pleaded gently, playing along with the rules Elizabeth had established the last time they'd played this game. He held his breath, trying to guess where she'd go next.

John felt the bed dip as Elizabeth knelt on it, groaning her name when he felt her straddle his boxer-clad hips. His cocked twitched in anticipation of sinking into the wet heat he could feel radiating from her. He pushed his hips against her, straining against the ties as he tried to get closer to her.

Elizabeth pushed his shoulders back with a throaty chuckle. "Take it easy there, flyboy! I'm just getting warmed up." She pressed her naked chest against his and nibbled along his jaw line. He felt her run her hands up his arms and growled when her fingers lingered over the solitary patch of rough blue skin.

"Elizabeth…don't…" he warmed, trying to jerk his arm away, the memories of what he'd done to her while he was that _thing_ still fresh in his mind. Her lips replaced her fingers, her kisses gentle, soothing and speaking volumes.

"John…it's okay…" she whispered against his ear, breaking character briefly. Before John could argue, Elizabeth claimed his mouth with hers, the kiss aggressive, demanding and leaving him breathless. She moved down his neck, leaving him gasping for air.

He could feel her breasts brush against his chest and ached to touch, to brush his fingers against them and tease her nipples into hard peaks.

Elizabeth continued to move down John's body, peppering him with little kisses and nibbles. John made a guttural noise in this throat and his hips bucked when he felt Elizabeth's lips at the waistband of his boxers.

He felt her shift her weight, her long cool fingers dipping under the elastic and pulling his boxers away. He heard her lusty groan as she freed his erection. Her fingers trailed the length of his legs as she slowly pulled his boxers down and away.

"My, Colonel, it looks like you're _very_ happy to see me." she murmured, placing feather-light kisses along the insides of John's thighs.

He groaned at the loss of her body heat when she pulled away from him, only to start slightly and tense when he felt her hand wrap around the base of his cock. John held his breath in anticipation, exhaling it with a moan when he felt Elizabeth's lips wrap around the head, teasing him with her tongue.

She took her time, sliding her tongue along the length of his shaft. She nipped her way back up before finally taking his full length into her mouth, her hand stroking him as she sucked. John's hips pumped against his will, the tension already building in his lower back. He groaned what he was pretty sure was her name, trying to warn her. Elizabeth pulled back slowly, her tongue flicking over the head of his cock one last time, and she moaned when she tasted him.

He felt her climb further up his body, his hips bucking when her breasts brushed against his now almost-painful erection.

"Elizabeth…I need you." He almost pleaded, no longer simply playing a part for her.

"I'm going to need you to be a bit more specific." she teased in return, hovering over him, her breath warm in his ear.

"Fuck me, Elizabeth…" he swallowed hard. "Please?" he finished, giving her the control she craved.

"Mmmm, good boy." She smiled against his temple and sank down onto him, taking his full length in one fluid movement. They groaned in unison as Elizabeth stilled, giving her body a chance to adjust to him.

She started to rock her hips against him slowly, maintaining complete control. He felt her reach up and take his hands as he struggled once more against the ties binding him. He tilted his face toward hers and she lowered her mouth to his, kissing him more tenderly this time.

He pushed his head against his arm, trying to move the blindfold away from his eyes.

"Want to see you…" he muttered breathlessly as she continued to rock against him. He felt her release his hands and run her fingers through his hair before removing the blindfold.

He blinked at the change in light, the candlelight seeming bright after the darkness of the blindfold. After his eyes adjusted, John looked up at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Hey there." he breathed.

"Hey yourself." She answered, effectively ending their game. She moved to kiss him again before sitting up straighter; treating him to the view she knew he'd been aching for since she started this encounter.

He bucked his hips against her, urging her to move faster. She responded by raising herself onto her knees, lifting off of him. He pouted slightly and she raised an eyebrow at him before letting gravity pull her flush against him again. She did this a few more times, making John thrust into her hard.

Tension started to build low in her belly and she started to rock against him hard and fast, her fingers going to the place where their bodies were joined and teasing her clit. John groaned her name, his eyes drawn to where her fingers touched and teased herself to climax. He thrust into her over and over, his whole body tensing as he came forcefully.

Her orgasm crashed over her in waves just seconds later, muscles contracting and squeezing him almost painfully, and she collapsed onto his sweaty chest.

For a moment, only the sounds of their ragged breathing filled the room. Finally, Elizabeth's body began to relax and she lifted her head, meeting John's eyes and grinning sheepishly.

"Are you okay?" she whispered hoarsely. John nodded, not trusting his voice. Elizabeth pushed herself up and tangled her fingers in his hair, bending to kiss him tenderly. She reached up and unbound his wrists, rubbing his arms gently.

John groaned as she lifted herself off of him and watched her make her way to the bathroom to clean up. He rubbed his sore shoulders and wrists before moving to lie down on the bed. He couldn't be sure but he thought that he had felt something shift in their relationship tonight.

From that first time on the balcony this had been, as far as John knew, simply about the sex and the control for Elizabeth. He figured that his willing submission gave away _his_ feelings, but they never talked about it. He had always known, however, that things would have been very different if it had been, say, Carson or Rodney who had found Elizabeth out on that balcony.

The fact that she'd led him back to her room tonight, still trusted him enough to be alone with him after what he'd done –or almost done-made him rethink his assumption; made him think that maybe it was possible that she felt the same way he did. Oh yeah, Heightmeyer would certainly have a field day with the two of them if they gave her the chance….

He heard Elizabeth chuckle and turned to grin at her.

"Comfortable?" she asked, smirking at him.

"I thought that maybe I'd spend the night tonight." he told her, patting the bed beside him. Elizabeth considered for a minute before raising an eyebrow at him and smiling coyly.

"All right." She shrugged, settling herself next to him. "But if you steal the blankets, you're outta here."

"Yes ma'am." he answered with a cheeky grin and a salute. He chuckled as she swatted his arm and moved to pull her snugly against him and into his arms.

Elizabeth giggled quietly and tucked her head against his shoulder as he covered them both with a light blanket. She murmured something that sounded like 'thank you' into his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. John kissed the top of her head before wrapping her, safe and snug, into his arms.

They could always talk tomorrow.


End file.
